Aquarius
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: yaoi Secuela de "I'll see you in my dreams". SE entiende bien por sí sólo. Milo está con alguien, pero ¿cuál es la razón? Ni el distanciamiento evita que Milo siga pesando en Camus
1. Chapter 1

**Aquarius**

Me remuevo inquieto, tratando de controlar esta sensación, finalmente mis piernas y brazos buscan escaparse de las sábanas. Y es entonces cuando me encuentro con ese otro cuerpo a mí lado, un hombre hermoso lo admito, su cuerpo como esculpido en mármol, el más perfecto modelo para esas esculturas que tanto gustaban a mis antepasados. Su cabello largo, tan negro como la noche cae por su pálida piel. Quizás en otro momento, en otra situación incluso, hubiese podido admirar y disfrutar de ese ser a mi lado, pero no es el caso.

Un suspiro silencioso abandona mis labios mientras trato de ponerme de pie sin despertarle. Me asomo por una ventana para observar el Santuario, y mi mirada por más que deambula por estas milenarias ruinas, no puede evitar el fijarse con necia insistencia en cierto templo de peculiar aspecto. Circular, tan único como lo es él. Trato de apartar de mi mente su recuerdo al darme cuenta de la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en mis labios con tan sólo recordarle.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que decidí no volverlo a aceptar dentro de mi vida, mucho menos de mi mente. No estoy seguro de que así sea, mas el temor de que por algún motivo ese hombre ahí recostado sepa que parte de mí, sino es que todo mi ser, sigue añorando estar en otra parte y con alguien más; me llevó a jurar que nunca más pensaría en él. Acuario es pues, una palabra vedada para mí y para él. Nunca lo hemos dicho, pero es un entendimiento tácito entre nosotros, la razón de que estemos juntos y la única por la que seguimos esta farsa, aunque quizás debería hablar más por mí que por él.

Una sonrisa cargada de acritud se dibuja en mis labios, y es que es una ironía, que cada noche mientras me alejo más de él al estar en la cama con alguien más, mi mente insista neciamente en recordarme que lo hago por él. ¿Realmente me estoy sacrificando? Hay ocasiones en que no puedo evitar sentirme como un hipócrita; digo que le amo y que no hay nadie más importante para mí, mientras por otra parte, mi cuerpo experimenta cada noche el culpable placer que ese otro hombre me hace experimentar.

Tanto así que a veces pareciera olvidar la razón original de que esté aquí. Mi cuerpo está cansado, pero mi mente está muriendo poco a cada día. Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme vencer, no puedo permitir que note como cada vez me cuesta más trabajo actuar. ¿Quién soy? ¿Un guerrero o una ramera? El orgulloso Milo de Escorpión queda reducido a nada por algo tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. Puedo matar sin ningún tipo de vacilación, pero soy incapaz de hacer un sacrificio por otra persona. ¿Qué quiero? Ya no lo sé…

Es en momentos como este en los que, agradecido, acepto a ese hombre, su cuerpo sobre el mío y su pasión abrasadora apoderándose de mí. Es en esa cama el único momento en el cual dejo de atormentarme con fútiles recuerdos, con patéticas suposiciones del hubiera. Aunque de ser honesto, a veces también siento que la solución está en mis manos. Si tan sólo pudiese hacerlo… algo tan sencillo. Es joven, más joven de lo que esperaba; incluso podría decir que no sólo es joven, sino bello y fuerte también. Pero cuando duerme, como ahora… sólo bastaría tomarle del cuello y apretarlo, con la misma fuerza con la que aplastaría a un insecto.

No sé cómo, peor he terminado aquí, sentado en la cama. Le observo y veo que mis manos están deslizándose por el pálido cuello. Me pregunto si sería tan fácil como lo supongo, ¿podría resistirse a mí? Inclino mi rostro, y es entonces que me percato de que él ya no duerme. Me mira, con su oscura mirada azul, complementada con una sonrisa impregnada de sorna sobre sus labios. Pareciera esperar, entretenido, hasta que una de sus cejas se arquea.

-¿Por qué no lo haces Milo? Sería muy sencillo ¿por qué no tratas de estrangularme?-

Su voz es grave, ronca y profunda, casi tanto como su mirada, que no deja de pasearse descaradamente por mi cuerpo.

-Sería la solución a todos tus problemas Milo… ¿no es así?-

Su voz sonríe casi del mismo modo que sus labios, como buscando que yo mismo acepte mi derrota y su supremacía.

-¿O será que no puedes hacerlo? Quizás sin darte cuenta has terminado volviéndote adicto a mí…-

Se aproxima, puedo sentir el calor de su aliento sobre mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que su cuello se hunde en mis manos. Pero no lo dejo hacer, al menos no como el tanto quisiera. Mis manos se escurren por su cuello hasta su nuca, enredándose mis dedos en su largo cabello. Trato de sonreír, en un esfuerzo consciente de parecer sensual, tan frío y seguro como se supone que debería de serlo.

-¿Te dejarías morir en mis manos?-

Susurro casi acariciando su oreja, besando su lóbulo antes de juguetear con mi lengua. Le empujo de nuevo sobre la cama, colocando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Mis manos acarician su cuello, rodeándole antes de bajar por su espalda tan amplia y bien trabajada. Él sonríe, mirándome con cierta suspicacia, antes de rendirse a su propio deseo. Al menos eso creo, antes de sentir como me jala, colocándose encima de mí sin dificultad alguna. Coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, como emulando lo que yo hacía hace unos instantes, pero sus manos se cierran alrededor de mi garganta; primero con debilidad, para luego aumentar la fuerza empleada.

Se me va el aire, y por más que entreabro mis labios, no llega oxígeno a mis pulmones, mientras tanto él sonríe de ese modo tan oscuro que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. Cierro mis ojos, sin deseo o intención alguna de pelear por mi vida. Estoy cansado, y si quiere acabar con este teatro, por mí no hay problema alguno. No hay nada que haga que todo esto valga la pena ¿o sí? Entonces, como para recordarme que sí lo hay, se acerca hasta mi oído, susurrando con su voz enronquecida.

-¿Te dejarías matar? Claro, si termino contigo ahora, podría ir tras él, ¿no es así, Milo? Pero entonces… todo tu sacrificio habría sido en vano… No creas que me engañas, sé lo que piensas, que aún lo amas. Cada vez que lo hacemos, tratas de imaginar que es él… ¿no es así? -

Le miro molesto y trato de zafarme, y para mi sorpresa me deja ir sin oponer mucha resistencia. Sonríe triunfante, y no puedo entender la razón. Toso debido a la falta de aire, mientras éste comienza a circular de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Le miro, decidido a quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios al mismo tiempo que yo mismo curveo mis labios.

-¿No será más bien que eres tú el que no deja de pensar en él? Es muy cruel, mi señor… ¿compartiendo la cama con alguien mientras piensa en otra persona?-

Trato de rodear su cuello nuevamente, abrazándole para eliminar la distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío. Inclino mi rostro sobre el suyo, murmurando por encima de sus labios, casi acariciándolos:

-Supongo que debo hacer algo para que le olvides por completo…-

Sonríe, y detesto su sonrisa, pero eso no importa en absoluto. Siento sus cálidos labios contra los míos en un beso demandante, su lengua haciéndose paso dentro de mi boca para acariciar su interior a placer. No puedo evitarlo, un gemido escapa de mi garganta mientras sus manos acarician mi cuerpo con ese conocimiento que noche a noche ha ido adquiriendo. Sus besos se tornan, de ser posible, más hambrientos; mientras su cuerpo se presiona con fuerza contra el mío.

Recordando que se supone que yo soy el seductor, busco deslizar mis manos a su pecho, acariciando su torso en el proceso. Bajo hasta su abdomen, disfrutando las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo en el camino; mi cuerpo se acalora ante su cercanía, mientras siento como la cama recibe el peso de mi persona. Siempre es lo mismo, sin importar cuántas veces le seduzca, termino siendo el sometido. Mas decido intentarlo de nueva cuenta, rodando sobre de él, me dirijo a besar su cuello, succionando lentamente su blanca piel. Cerrando mis ojos mientras trato e desenterrar de mi mente el hecho de que no es él a quien quiero conmigo, de que es otro cuerpo el que deseo tener debajo de mí.

Sonrío al escuchar su respiración entrecortada al sentir mis labios sobre su pecho, besando y descendiendo a la par. Mi lengua acaricia sus pezones disfrutando el verles erectos ante mis caricias. Mi mano desciende aún más, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos con lentitud. Le siento brincar ligeramente y no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente. "Es todo tuyo" Las palabras resuenan en mi mente mientras mis manos se escurren hasta su entrepierna. Le tomo entre mis manos, antes de acariciar la punta con mi lengua, su voz me distrae un momento, por lo que abro mis ojos, y le veo, postrado en la cama, tan frágil entre mis manos. A veces no sé si le odio, o si le deseo más.

Lo envuelvo en mis labios le acaricio y le presiono con suavidad mientras le siento removerse. Mis manos acarician el cuerpo, permitiéndose de tanto en tanto acariciar su escroto y sus testículos. Presionando suavemente. Su cuerpo comienza a moverse en un errático vaivén, para después tomarme del cabello y comenzar a embestir en un perezoso ritmo. Y justo antes de que vaya a terminar, se aparta de mí, jalándome con fuerza hasta hacer que mi espalda choque con la cama.

Cierro mis ojos, decidido a disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones mientras trato de olvidar la situación en la que estoy. No importa si no es él, no importa si es simple sexo sin amor; sólo sé que lo necesito ahora. Es por eso que no huy de su tacto, de sus manos acariciando mis costados con descaro, o de sus labios besando, succionando y su lengua lamiendo mi cuerpo. Mordisquea mis pezones y puedo sentir un sonido gutural y casi animal abandonando mi garganta.

Sé que lo disfruta, y ello sólo me hace sonreír satisfecho, porque es en estos momentos que se olvida de él, o al menos eso quiero creer; y si no lo hace, al menos tengo la certeza de que no irá a buscarlo mientras estemos aquí, en esta cama, teniendo sexo. ¿Qué importa si este hombre me enseñó lo que era un verdadero orgasmo? ¿Qué importa si fue el primero? Nada.

Las caricias en mis piernas me hacen volver al momento, sintiendo sus labios plasmarse en mi piel a fuego lento, mientras su lengua le sigue de cerca, hasta llegar el momento cúspide en que me introduce en su boca. Dejo escapar un gemido satisfecho, sintiendo como entra y sale lentamente, para después ir incrementado su ritmo. Mis manos se aferran a las sábanas, buscando un alivio a ese calor casi agobiante que nace en mi vientre y que se irradia a todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente un gruñido acompaña la explosión de mi orgasmo en su interior. Le bebe toda, para después aproximarse y besarme; mi esencia y su aliento mezclados en mi boca.

Me remuevo ligeramente al sentir sus manos bajando por mi espalda, acariciando con insistencia mi piel, rozando por mi cadera. Deposita un cálido beso en mi cadera, antes insertar un dedo en mí. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, esa incómoda intrusión instándome a alejarme, mas no me muevo; por el contrario, bajo mis caderas para encontrarme con su índice. Comienzo a moverme y él por su parte introduce un dedo más, y luego otro.

Finalmente toma con sus manos mis piernas, colocando mis muslos sobre sus hombros. Abro mis ojos, sin saber cuando fue que los cerré de nuevo. Su mirada es oscura y profunda, casi ardiente. Me mira con un sentimiento que no sé descifrar en sus orbes, antes de empujar, entrando con un sólo movimiento. Me siento a punto d partirme en dos, mi cuerpo tratando de relajarse, mientras tanto él sonríe, ignorando todo lo demás, comienza a salir. Pero mi alivio dura poco, porque antes de salir por completo vuelve a entrar, esta vez a mayor velocidad y con más fuerza.

Antes de que me de cuenta, mi cuerpo ya está reaccionando al suyo, mi interior contrayéndose a su alrededor, mientras mis manos se aferran a su espalda. Mis caderas se mueven, buscando encontrarme con él y sus embestidas. Detesto cada fibra de mi ser, que aparentemente ya le reconoce, aceptándole en su interior y dándole la bienvenida. Sin embargo, lo peor viene cuando me toma entre sus manos, acariciando con poca delicadeza mi miembro al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Nuestros gruñidos y gemidos llenan la habitación, hasta que, en medio de las sábanas de seda, llegamos al orgasmo. Yo en medio de los dos, y él, en mi interior. Busco separarme de él, empujándole con delicadeza, mas él lo nota y me toma en sus brazos, forzándome a ahogarme en el calor de su cuerpo. El cansancio me vence, mientras mis ojos se cierran.

Al día siguiente, estoy solo de nuevo, en esa enorme habitación dentro de los recintos patriarcales. No tardo en percatarme de que en realidad no se ha ido aún cuando sale de los baños, su cuerpo desnudo se viste en esas finas ropas, y finalmente, el atractivo rostro ocultándose tras aquella fría máscara. No se despide, y yo lo prefiero así, como durante el sexo. Porque si dijese algo, no estoy seguro de que pudiese seguir con esta farsa. Mi frente descansa en la almohada, mientras su nombre se escapa de entre mis labios.

-¿Qué haces ahora, Camus? ¿Dónde estás?-.

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ FIN CHAPTER 1 ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Basado en la canción homónima de within temptation. Contiene errores de tipeo, prometo arreglarlo después. **

**Dedicado a: Nesi, linda este fic es por y para ti, por ser una persona tan especial para mí. Feliz cumpleaños**.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Me levanto de la cama después de abrir los ojos, buscando alrededor algo que me distraiga del tedioso silencio de esta habitación. Me encuentro con los mismos muebles y demás adornos que cada día me saludan con fría indiferencia. En un arrebato, me dejo caer de nuevo en el lecho y me remuevo entre las sábanas, deseando estrangularme con las finas telas que poco a poco se van enredando alrededor de mi garganta. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios antes de que decida dejar aquella pantomima.

Me dirijo al baño, buscando que el agua corra por mi cuerpo, tratando de aligerar la pesadez de mi alma. Recuerdo sus caricias, tratando de eludirme imaginando, como siempre lo hago, que son las manos de Acuario las que se han paseado por mi cuerpo. Salgo del baño y termino de vestirme sin ánimo, para después dedicarme a pasear mi mirada por el árido paisaje que se vislumbra por la gran ventana. Muerto, todo está tan muerto como yo.

Trato de distraerme con cualquier nimiedad, pero pareciera que mi paciencia y mi capacidad de soportar esto han llegado a su límite. Camino de un lado a otro la de la estancia, loco, sediento de aquella presencia que me he negado durante tanto tiempo ya, aunque quizás no ha sido la eternidad que me parece, pero eso no disminuye mi inquietud. Sin poder aguantar más, termino abriendo la puerta de los aposentos, para después escabullirme por entre los pasillos hacia la escalinata que lleva a Piscis.

Cuando finalmente estoy frente a las escaleras de blanco granito, un suspiro de alivio se me escapa, mientras mis ojos recorren la majestuosa visión de los doce templos. Cierta alegría llena mi pecho, y es hasta ahora que me percato de lo mucho que he extrañado el estar afuera, el respirar el aire seco, así como el sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel. Una brisa se hace presente, por lo que entrecierro mis ojos mientras disfruto del como se mece mi cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí, caballero?-

Esa suave voz que conozco tan bien me pone alerta. Abro mis ojos y le observo con fijeza, procurando que mis labios no expresen emoción alguna. Elevo el mentón, con arrogancia, antes de enarcar una de mis cejas, sin contestar a tan absurda pregunta.

-¿No me responderás, Milo? ¿Acaso te han comido la lengua?-.

-No veo porque responder a una pregunta cuya respuesta es bastante obvia ¿no lo crees?-.

Le observo, sonriendo débilmente, con algo de indiferencia, y sé que es lo único que necesitaba, pues no me pasa desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos, ni el modo en que sus labios se fruncen. Está por responderme, pero se lo impido levantando mi mano, sonriendo con aire conciliador.

-Vamos Dita, ¿me dirás acaso que aún no superas los celos?-

Sonrío, ahora de lado. No puedo evitar sentir un placer casi sádico al ver su mirada celeste centellear. Ciertamente, Afrodita de Piscis es el caballero más hermoso, pero cuando su ser entero bulle con esa emoción tan asquerosa, su atractivo pareciera volverse más oscuro y casi obsceno. Ladeo mi rostro, entornando mis ojos.

-Ambos sabemos que lo deseas, y que darías hasta tu alma por estar en mi lugar… pero hay un pequeño inconveniente ¿no es así? Si mal no recuerdo ya le ofreciste todo… y apenas eres más que un simple sirviente-.

Avanzo dispuesto a pasar por el doceavo templo antes de sentir el agarre forme de Afrodita, sus cosmos arde, casi imperceptiblemente, no obstante, de modo amenazante.

-Si me permites…-

Me zafo con fuerza, un poco más de la necesaria quizás, pero sólo es para mostrarle que no me amedrentan sus miradas fieras. Sigo avanzando, hasta que escucho su voz, suave y firme.

-El lo sabrá Milo…-  
-¿Lo sabrá? Puede que sí, lo interesante será saber si se lo dirás o no… además no tiene nada de malo que salga. No soy un maldito esclavo…-

Sin más dejo atrás al sueco para penetrar en el fresco templo de Piscis. Sin poderlo soportar más, me dejo caer en el piso, recargándome en una de las numerosas columnas de la construcción. Recargo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos, tratando de decidir que haré con mi recién adquirida libertad. No quiero pensar en si regresaré a aquellos recintos, ni pensar si esta noche seré su amante de nuevo. Sólo deseo permanecer tranquilo, respirar el aire y… verlo. ¿Sería un error? Sólo deseo poder verle de reojo, para poder asegurarme que está bien. No sé que sería peor, si saber que mi ausencia le ha afectado, o comprobar que no me necesita tanto como yo pensaba. ¿Soportaría verle sonreír sabiendo que no soy yo quien ha provocado ese gesto tan extraño en él?

Suspiro, casado de mis propias conjeturas para después ponerme de pie, decidido como estoy a escabullirme pro los doce templos para ir a buscarle en el coliseo, donde seguramente estará entrenando. Me pongo en marcha, dejando atrás Piscis para después detenerme, admirando en silencio la circular estructura del onceavo Templo, su templo. Me pareciera una eternidad desde la última vez que anduve por estas mismas escaleras que ahora me llevan a Acuario. Mientras más me aproximo puedo sentir con mayor intensidad su presencia, ese cosmos gélido que sin embargo, guarda una gentil calidez cuando se saber buscarle. El frescor del templo me recibe, recordándome lo mucho que me gustaba estar ahí por las tardes, en el tranquilo silencio del templo con Camus como mi única compañía.

Escondo mi cosmos, como si alguien pudiese rastrearme y seguirme hasta aquí. Un santuario para mi atormentada alma, y es que en estos momentos siento una oleada de sentimientos encontrados. Añoranza, melancolía, alegría y una inmensa culpa. ¿Cómo pude dejar este lugar para llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca? Me acerco a una columna, y me dedico a acariciarla como si se tratarse del mismo Camus. Le recorro con calma, disfrutando de su fría textura contra mi piel. Escucho un sonido, un lamento a mi parecer, es entonces que abro mis ojos, que sin darme cuenta he cerrado. Busco el origen de aquel continuo lamentar, y es entonces que doy con los cuartos privados de Acuario. Pego mi oído a la puerta, escuchando un murmullo apagado. Con el mayor cuidado posible, mi mano se coloca sobre el picaporte, girándole procurando no hacer ruido.

Es difícil ver a través de la espesa penumbra que inunda la habitación, tanto así que apenas puedo delinear cierta figura, pero sé inmediatamente que se trata de él. Nunca podría confundir su arrogante perfil, ni su esbelta figura. Permanezco quieto, casi con miedo de respirar, porque podría romper el encanto del momento. Bebo de su imagen, y dudo quedar satisfecho en algún momento. Tanto tiempo he estado deseando volverle a ver, que podría quedarme aquí, en esta habitación, atrapado en este momento por una eternidad. Sin embargo no tardo en darme cuenta de que Camus se ve mucho más pálido y delgado. Sus ojos, no los veo realmente, pero puedo adivinar que no lucen como los recodaba, porque él mismo no parece el de antes.  
Sin notar el cómo, he empezado a caminar hasta donde se encuentra, recostado en la revuelta cama, mirando un espacio vacío de la habitación, mientras su mano cae lánguida hasta casi tocar el suelo. Pareciera que no se mueve, de no ser por el rítmico elevar de su pecho al respirar. Siento una urgencia casi insoportable por abrazarle, por acomodar las hebras de cabello que cae con descuido por su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente.

Me detengo, ladeando apenas mi rostro. Entonces pareciera que los opacos ojos azules de Camus recobrasen un poco de su brillo, fijándose en mí. Sus ojos se abren aún más, mientras su mano se levanta con penosa lentitud. Entiende sus dedos en mi dirección, para después dejarla caer de nuevo. Mirándome mientras sus enrojecidos orbes me siguen mirando con una intensidad que me estremece. No necesito que diga nada, porque sé qué es lo que piensa. Me mira como si fuera un fantasma, como si no pudiera creer que aquí estoy.

-Milo…-

Su voz se escucha apagada, y es apenas más fuerte que un suspiro. Miro sus labios, y entonces se mueven, como para refutar mis sospechas de que ha sido sólo una ilusión mía el que me llamara. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, me siento ansioso, pero al escucharlo de nuevo, llamando mi nombre, no puedo evitar sonreír. Le miro y siento una inmensa felicidad y tranquilidad; como si todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Me aproximo, y Camus pareciera sumido en un ensueño. Sus ojos brillan con añoranza y con una intensa emoción que no puedo sino describir como amor. ¿Cuántas veces son desee ver esa expresión en él? Sus risas, sus sarcasmos y sus bromas, todas eran para mí. Siempre lo di todo por hecho, ¿no es así? Pensando que estarías ahí sin importar lo que pasara. Me extiende su mano, como invitándome a acercarme aún más. Con algo de miedo, acepto tomar su mano con suavidad.

Pareciera sorprenderse de que mi mano no se desvanezca al tocar al suya. Presiono su mano con firmeza, antes de aproximarme. Me mira, antes de acariciar mi rostro con su otra mano.

-Milo…-

Dice de nuevo, su voz la más perfecta melodía mientras su fría piel recorre a placer la mía, produciéndome un escalofrío que apenas puedo controlar. Lo veo tan hermoso en su sufrimiento, y no es arrogancia mía, o no lo es… Veo dolor en su mirada azul, veo sus labios temblando de modo apenas perceptible, así como la delgada línea en su frente mientras lucha por mantenerse tranquilo; un Camus tan extrañamente sereno en su dolor. No puedo resistirlo más, sus labios curveándose mientras intenta decir algo, pero no puede, no se atreve. Sin más, eliminó la mínima distancia entre nuestros rostros, besando sus labios con suavidad. Su sabor, ligeramente salado me hace estremecer. ¿Será por las lágrimas? No lo sé y poco me importa.

Disfruto del sabor de sus besos, de sus dedos recorriendo inquietos mi rostro para después ir a buscar mi cuello. Le siento enredando sus brazos hasta que sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello a la par que sus besos se vuelven más exigentes y hambrientos. Casi me ahogo en sus caricias y sus labios, deseando hundirme en su piel. Y si hasta ahora pude mantenerme lejos, ahora que he probado su abrasadora pasión, dudo poder apartarme jamás. Ni siquiera sé si pueda recuperar mi cordura mientras le empujo sobre la cama, buscando colocarme encima de él.

Él me advertía que era peligroso, que más me valía alejarme definitivamente de Camus. Palabras necias, pensé siempre, y no me arrepiento de no haberlas escuchado, porque de ser así, no estaría disfrutando el sabor ligeramente salino de la piel de Camus, ni la tibia humedad de sus labios. No estaría escuchando mi nombre dicho como un mantra, como una insistente oración. Escucharle me hace sentir como si debiera manifestarme, aparecerme ante su llamado. Todo lo que esto pueda traer como consecuencias, lo vale.

Siento su respiración chocando contra mi cuello, mientras sus manos de deslizan, descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, escabulléndose entre mi ropa para acariciar mi piel. No puedo más, y tomo sus manos entre las mías, para después acercarlas hasta mis labios, besando cada una de sus puntas, entreteniéndome con sus yemas para después mordisquearles suavemente. Eres mi perdición Camus de Acuario, pero prefiero la condena al castigo de seguir lejos de ti. Te beso de nuevo en los labios, mientras mi lengua se entretiene en apropiarse del interior de tu boca jugando al mismo tiempo con tu propia lengua.

¿Cómo explicar la agradable sorpresa que me produce el que me respondas tan ávidamente, el sentir el deseo emanando de cada poro de tu piel. Hay cierta desesperación en tus movimientos, y ello no logra más que incitar aún más mis propios deseos. Te deseo Acuario, te deseo y te necesito más que nunca. Es por eso que comienzo a deshacerme de su ropa, acariciando su piel en el camino. Beso cada centímetro que queda desnudo, disfrutando de la voz ligeramente enronquecida de Camus, sintiendo como poco a poco se eleva su volumen. Llama mi nombre, y pese al temor de que mi propia voz rompa el hechizo que nos permite estar juntos, no puedo detenerme.

-Dime que me deseas Camus, dime que me amas…-

Parece más una orden que una petición, pero no se me puede culpar por desear escuchar esas gloriosas palabras. Para mi sorpresa Camus no responde al principio, solos sonríe de ese modo tan suyo, tan misterioso y sarcástico.

-¿Y tú Milo, me amas? ¿Me deseas?...- pausa, mostrando un lado sensual que nunca antes había visto en él. Se aproxima, casi besando mi oreja –Dime cuanto me deseas, cuánto me necesitas- besa el lóbulo de mi oreja, para después mordisquearlo –es la primera vez que hablas cuando estamos juntos-.

Esto último lo murmura con algo de tristeza, y no entiendo qué quiere decir con ello; pero ello no impide que desee confortarlo. Decido pues mostrarle lo que tanto desea.

-Te necesito más que nunca, te amo Camus de Acuario, te he amado y te amaré hasta que mi ser regrese a la tierra misma. Di mi nombre Camus, dilo y te daré todo cuanto quieras de mí-.

Hundo mi rostro en su cuello, besándolo mientras sus manos buscan deshacerse de mi ropa, arañando mi espalda en el trayecto.

-Milo…-

Repite mi nombre una y otra vez, con urgencia. Lo dice una y mil veces para complacerme, mientras tenues gemidos van intercalándose entre sus respiraciones, ahora irregulares. Mis labios y lengua acarician la geografía de su cuerpo que poco a poco queda desnudo ante mí. Su extrema palidez no le resta belleza, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera resalta sus músculos, esculpidos y cubiertos con aquella tersa piel que se eriza ante mis caricias.

Sus labios, ligeramente sonrojados y henchidos buscan los míos, mientras sus gemidos acarician mi garganta, vibrando antes en mi boca. Su piel se siente como la fresca brisa, rodeando mi cuerpo, enredando sus extremidades con las mías al mismo tiempo que mi ropa queda desperdigada por ahí. Me siento fenecer, mientras sus dedos se dedican a acariciar mi piel, para después arañarla, como si quisiera dejar surcos carmesíes.

De repente su lengua cálida y húmeda desciende por mi mentón, sus labios sobre mi cuello, besando y succionando. Me pregunto si lo que Camus desea es dejar marcas en mi cuerpo. Por un momento recuerdo, y me siento perturbado. No sabe cuantas veces he deseado este momento, cuan indigno y traidor me siento al saber que se entrega con abandono a mí, cuando yo le he mentido y le he engañado. Sin embargo sus caricias lánguidas y seductoras, así como sus besos hambrientos se llevan todo, consumiéndolo. Me llevan al más puro éxtasis, olvidándome de mí mismo, abandonándome a la tibieza de su cuerpo debajo del mío.

Muevo mis caderas, encontrándome con las suyas, logrando así extraer el más delicioso gemido por parte suya. No sé como hasta ahora pude estar lejos de él, no sé como soporté la distancia, sólo sé que no deseo hacerlo más. Lo único que quiero es sentirle cerca, tan cerca como se pueda. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando pienso en lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera, pero también sé que es imposible que alguien no lo note. El peligro, las amenazas… nada importa sino la mirada de Acuario, sus palabras sinsentido en mi oído. Sólo él me hace sentir vivo, sólo el hace que mi corazón lata con tanta intensidad, hasta sentir que en cualquier momento podría abandonar de un salto mi pecho.

Admiro el rubor que poco a poco se apodera de la piel de Camus, las marcas de mis besos y mordidas en todo su cuerpo, así como el débil brillo de su piel. Acaricio su espalda, su torso y su abdomen, para después seguir el mismo recorrido, justo debajo de su quijada, besando con lentitud. Pareciera que mi querido Acuario se desespera de la lentitud, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que trataré de prolongar este momento lo más posible. Después mis dientes acarician su piel, turnándose con mis labios, succionando hasta dejar enrojecido su cuello.

Mis dedos se deslizan por sus caderas, mientras mis labios recorren su abdomen, repitiendo besos por toda su extensión. Acaricio justo por encima de su pelvis, para después colocar un beso sobre su cadera. Desciendo aún más, ahora dedicándome a disfrutar al tibieza de sus piernas, la cara interna de sus muslos atendida por mis caricias, dejando que suspiros apagados salgan de los labios de Camus. Me mira, haciendo un esfuerzo por observarme, mientras sus manos acarician distraídamente mi cabello.

Sonrío con cierta malicia, antes de sentir como sus pies se elevan, acariciando mi espalda, como buscando incitarme. Es por ello que mi diestra se dirige hasta su espalda, acariciando la delicada curva de la misma, para después descender aún más. Mientras tanto, mis besos han ido a parar a sus muslos, mi lengua paseando lentamente por su piel. Disfruto del movimiento de sus caderas, así como del tremor que se apodera de él.

-Milo…por favor... no más…-

Es la primera frase coherente que abandona sus labios, mientras jala suavemente de mi cabello. Adoro esa expresión casi desvalida y sensual del francés, toda su compostura olvidada. Me inclino, apenas acariciando con mi índice su miembro, para después acercar mi rostro, mi pulgar presionando suavemente la punta, obteniendo suaves quejidos por parte de Camus. Sus manos afianzándose con aún mayor fuerza.

Permito que mi respiración choque contra su órgano que poco a poco despierta ante las caricias administradas. Suavemente presionando, llevándole con suavidad mientras veo como su respiración se dificulta más. Gime mientras mueve sus caderas, su espalda curveada al mismo tiempo que sus manos me empujan hacia él, ansioso como está. Decido ponerle fin a esto, por lo que me aproximo hasta su miembro, sonriendo antes de colocar mis labios sobre la delicada piel de aquel órgano. Siento a Camus estremecerse debajo de mí. Sin más comienzo mi labor, repartiendo perezosos besos por toda su extensión, para después permitir que mi lengua disfrute de su sabor entre amargo y salino.

Poco a poco los besos y caricias por parte mi lengua van aumentando su intensidad, mientras mis dedos buscan encontrar sus caderas, sus glúteos y finalmente aquella estrecha entrada. Camus se remueve al sentir mi índice buscando permiso, mismo que concede al apartar un poco más sus piernas. En el momento en que mi boca le tiene ya completamente dentro, Camus comienza a embestir sin mayor recato a la par que otro dígito se hunde en su interior. Se queja, pero los gemidos producidos por el inmenso placer que siente en su miembro le hacen abstenerse de apartarse de mí.

Después le noto no sólo embestir contra mi garganta, mientras mis dientes apenas acarician su piel buscando dotarle de aún mayor placer. Ahora también sus caderas buscan encontrase con mis dedos, que poco a poco se han abierto camino por su interior, buscando aquella sensible parte que es su próstata, acariciándola. Sus gritos empapados en placer me hacen saber que está tan cerca, algo que compruebo al sentirle tensarse debajo de mí, sus músculos siguiendo un movimiento espástico desde su interior. Finalmente deja que toda su simiente llene mi boca. Un sabor amargo, espeso y cálido que baja por mi garganta.

Beso su abdomen, mientras le siento removerse. Me jala, buscando aproximarse hasta que sus labios chocan contra los míos, su lengua introduciéndose inquieta y ansiosa en mi boca. Le recibo con gusto, antes de recorrer de nueva cuenta sus piernas, mis dedos abandonándole. Cuando escucho un suave quejido, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Ven, Camus…-

Le llamo, mientras le llevo a acostarse sobre el lecho, levantando sus caderas ligeramente.

-Eres mi perdición, Camus de Acuario-.

-Y tú la mía, Milo de Escorpio-.

Me responde con una sonrisa de lado, antes de jalarme por el cuello, colisionando nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas danzando, mientras me acomodo entre sus piernas. Como leyendo mis intenciones, las atléticas y fuertes piernas de Camus rodean mi cintura, sus manos se cuelgan de mi cuello, buscando al mismo tiempo profundizar el beso. Me reacomodo, mis manos tomando sus caderas, guiándoles hasta mí. Poco apoco voy abriéndome camino a través de su interior tan cálido y estrecho.

La sensación de su interior rodeándome hasta casi asfixiarme, sus músculos acariciando inmisericordes mi miembro. Tengo al urgencia de moverme, pero no lo hago, sintiendo como Camus se tensa nuevamente, sin decir nada. Acaricia su cabello buscando tranquilizarle, antes de besar sus hombros, después su quijada y finalmente su barbilla. Mi mano busca su abdomen, acariciándole hasta que llego a sus caderas. Finalmente comienzo a acariciar toda su longitud de nueva cuenta, sintiéndole temblar y estrecharse aún más a mi alrededor. Justo cuando siento que no podré más, Camus se remueve, elevando sus caderas. Sus ojos se abren, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

Sus labios se tuercen, antes de que repita la operación, gimiendo suavemente mientras hecha su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas nos imponen primero un ritmo lento, mientras procuro tener cuidado de no lastimarlo, distrayéndole mientras le masturbo. Conforme pasan los segundos, su cuerpo se relaja nuevamente, permitiéndonos mayor movilidad. Me besa con desesperación, mientras nuestras caderas se mueven al unísono, buscando el intenso placer que se acrecenté al ir aún más profundo en su interior, mientras su endurecido miembro es rozado entre nuestros abdómenes también. Mis caderas parecieran tener la urgencia de incrementar el ritmo y la intensidad, cosa que hacen sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto, tan entregado como estoy al éxtasis de su cuerpo.

-Milo… yo… -

Un nuevo gemido el interrumpe, mientras sus labios se fruncen y sus caderas se encuentran con las mías. Seguimos en nuestro ritual de amor, hasta que le siento venirse en medio de nuestros cuerpos, su interior cerrándose a mi alrededor como un reflejo, llevándose así toda mi capacidad de raciocinio. Embisto unas cuantas veces más, sintiendo un delicioso estremecimiento recorrer mi espalda hasta culminar en el más perfecto orgasmo. Besos sus párpados, su frente, mejillas y todo su rostro con aprehensión.

Le siento removerse, pero no deseo dejarlo ir, por lo que le abrazo por la cintura, sin haber salido aún. No sé que decir, ni qué hacer ¿Es un sueño acaso? Le miro, y puedo sentir nuevamente el deseo bullendo dentro de mí. Le beso con necesidad, sintiendo sus piernas removerse, enrodándose a mi alrededor antes de iniciar nuevamente aquella danza sensual entre nuestros cuerpos hasta el siguiente orgasmo; uno, dos, no sé cuantas veces más repetimos el mismo rito.

Suspiro, notando que me he quedado dormido, me remuevo y ahí está, tan perfecto como siempre y con una expresión tan serena y arrebatadora: Camus de Acuario. ¿Sabrás cuánto te he extrañado? ¿Cuánto te he necesitado todos estos días? No lo creo, no creo que tengas la más mínima idea de cuan aumentado he estado por no poder verte, por no poder acercarme a ti. Si pudiera permanecería aquí a tu lado, pero no puedo hacerlo. No te pido que entiendas, y quizás por eso sería mejor que me fuera tal y como llegue, en silencio.

Sin embargo, algo me lo impide, no puedo apartar mis ojos de tu figura durmiendo. ¿Has pasado noches en vela Camus? No sé que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo, pero algo me dice que quizá son has estado tan bien como yo pensaba.

Nunca te lo dije, pero aún así sabías ¿no es verdad? No ignorabas el modo especial en el que te miraba, o esos roces casuales, que realmente eran fríamente calculados. Nunca lo dudaste y tampoco me impediste seguir acercándome. ¿cuándo fue que cambió todo? Aún puedo recordarlo, no el día en que comencé a verte como algo distinto a un hermano, no; sino el día en que me di cuenta de ello.

Fue el mismo día que estabas con Aioria, el día en que te atacaron; yo deseaba ir contigo, pelear a tu lado y protegerte, pero Shaka me impidió el paso y me comenzó a hacer preguntas cuya respuesta no había querido ver hasta ese momento. Fue entonces que lo supe Camus.

Eres mi más grande fortaleza, peor también mi más grande debilidad. Eres tan importante para mí, que hubo momentos en los que ni yo mismo me reconocía. Conocí lo que eran los celos, la angustia y la agonía de no saber qué hacer. Me costó mucho aceptarlo. No se suponía que un caballero se sintiera así por otro, sin embargo, para ese entonces ya era tarde. Por mucho que te temiera, por mucho que me aterrara quien era cuando estaba contigo, ya estaba escrito; eres mi destino Camus de Acuario.


End file.
